Love Lasts Forever
by Kellogs221
Summary: Bella and Edward lived when Carlise was turned. Bella and Edward were changed in the same year and are in love. Can love last forever? Read and find out.
1. He's Dead

**I know that I haven't updated my stories in awhile but I have major writers block. But while I was trying to write another chapter on my story, this idea came to my mind and I absolutely loved it. But if you could help me on Penpal From England and tell me what to do next. Put it in the reviews or PM me, I don't really care which one you chose I just need a lot of help thank you!**

Father and my older brother Carlise, were hunting for vampires. I refuse to believe that there is any such thing. Mean while my best friend Edward Mason, and the love of my life, was telling me about the new world called America. Just across the ocean.

"I heard that there are tan people over there who barely wear clothes." I gasped. "I know unbelievable right?" He shook his beautiful head. I sighed. He doesn't know my true feeling towards him, but I plan on telling him soon.

About an hour later Edward had to go home before my father and brother get home around dawn. I hugged him goodbye, and stared into his emerald green eyes. I wanted to tell him I loved him but my father came rushing in.

"Bella, Edward." My father greeted us talking really fats. "EDWARD! What are you doing here?" father demanded.

"Bella was feeling lonely and asked me to come over." Edward lied smoothly. But if he told the truth it would be more like 'Bella went next door to my house, and told me it was safe to come over.' Sometimes I wish I could lie like that, it would have saved me a lot of trouble.

"Well why are you here this early?" father interrogated him.

"Well I was just about to leave. Goodbye sir, Bella." He looked at me the whole time he said that. He then walked outside into the rising sun.

I turned to look at my father, I could tell something is wrong.

"Father, what's wrong?"

"Your brother got attacked by a vampire. We searched for his body, but we couldn't find him." I started to cry then. My brother Carlise was most likely dead, a vampire wouldn't leave him alive. Father started to cry too. I have never seen father cry, and seeing him break down only made me cry more.

"I want to go search for him." My voice was filled with determination. I would not believe Carlise is dead until I see his lifeless body.

Three days have passed and there was still no sign of Carlise's body. The funeral was today. Friends, family, and a bodyless coffin are on the guest list.

When everyone got there, father and I said a few words about Carlise I cried the whole time. After the ceremony we had a late lunch at our house. I found Edward waiting by the stairs for me.

"Hello Ms. Cullen." He chuckled at the end giving him away. I just rolled my eyes at his silly behavior, than I took his hand and we ran upstairs to my room. I decided that I was going to tell him I loved him. I had this funny feeling that if I don't say it now I won't have a chance to do it for a long time.

"Edward, I have something really important to tell you. You may not feel the same, but I have to tell you." He looked at me strange. I took a deep breath and said the words that could change my life. "I love you. I always have, and you helping me get through Carlise's death, only made my love for you stronger. I know you don't feel the same way I do…" he cut me off with his hand.

"Bella," he chuckled, "I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet." I looked at him wide eyed.

"Really?"

He smiled, "Yes, of course silly girl."

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" That's all he needed to hear. He grabbed my face and leaned in. the moment our lips touched, the world around us stopped. It seemed as if it was only Edward and me in complete darkness. My world has just begun.

Edward and I were in the middle of talking, when someone knocked on the door.

"Bella, are you in here?" father's voice was muffled from the door.

"Yes." I replied getting up. I opened my door to see my father dressed for vampire hunted. He can't be serious.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm going to hunt down the vampire that killed Carlise."

"I just lost my brother, now you want me to lose my father too. I thought you learned your lesson when mother was attacked and killed but I guess not." I screamed, tears running down my face. I slammed the door shut and just stood there. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why is my father such an idiot?" I asked leaning into his chest.

"Maybe he is trying to find closure." Edward suggested. I decided then, I was going to stop this madness. I don't care about closure, I can't lose my father too.

"Edward, I'm going to go find my father and talk some sense into him." I walked out of his embrace.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Edward sounded unsure. "I'm going with you." He finally decided.

"Okay but we are splitting up okay. We will meet back here at dawn." I stated my game plan.

"Okay, I'm going to go now, bye, see you at dawn. I love you." He kissed me and walked out the door. I got out an old dress, so I don't get this one dirty.

"I walked out into the twilight, not knowing this would be the last time I would be in this house.

**Ok, so that's my new story I forget what year Carlise was turned so if you know it could you tell me so I can fix it thank you! And I need some ideas for my story Pen Pal From England, I'm stuck. It would be a big help if you did that, thank you. Now: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS (:**


	2. Change

**Ok I know it has been awhile since I updated but my laptop started acting weird and my mom took it to best buy and they have had it for awhile. They tried to fix it but they couldn't so they just gave me a new computer. I have also sprained my ankle, agitated a bone in my left leg, and just two days ago I pulled a hamstring in my right leg so I have been very, very busy with that. I am sorry and I hope you like this chapter!**

I had no luck, but I knew that the sun was going to come up soon. I was about to give up and just go home, when I heard screaming. I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the source of the noise. I stopped dead in my tracks. A vampire had it's fangs in Edward's neck. I cried knowing that he was about to die. His screams were becoming quieter, and he was getting pale.

I let out a sop, which was a stupid idea. The vampire must have heard me, because it threw Edward's lifeless body on the ground and looked straight at me. I screamed at the sight of it. The vampire had blood red beady eyes, and Edward's blood dripping from his chin. But he had no fangs.

I turned and ran, but I tripped over a log when I looked back. I could feel myself bleeding from the impact of the fall. The vampire jumped on my back, and stuck its teeth into my neck. I screamed as loud as I could, but it was no use. I could feel my heart beating slower and the blood being drained from my body. When I thought it was finally over and I was going to die, the vampire suddenly was no longer on my back. I heard growls and snarls, but before I could process what was happening I felt pain. A lot of pain. It felt like fire was racing through my veins through my neck. But I kept my mouth shut, afraid the vampire was going to come back and finish me off.

In the back of my mind I was hoping he would, so I could escape the pain. I laid there for I don't know how long. Just trying to get through the pain, yearning for it to be over. What felt like years, but could only be a couple of days I laid there. Until finally the pain started to retreat, first from my fingers and toes, then up my legs and arms. I could feel my heart start to beat faster, and the pain centered on my heart. It felt like heartburn but as if the sun was its source. I started to scream as the pain got unbearable. My heartbeat slowed and I stopped screaming as my heart beat slowed. Then it gave a couple of stuttering beats then stopped completely, all burning gone.

I opened up my eyes, and checked out my surroundings. Everything looked so much clearer; I could see the pollen and dust floating through the air. I looked up at the sky and the moon was out, but I could have sworn it was day time. I looked at my skin and it was really pale. I was busy wondering and looking when Edward popped into my mind.

I ran over to where I last saw him, with amazing speed. But I wasn't going to wonder about that just yet. The only traces of Edward ever being there was dried blood and the grass was indented from something lying there so long. The wind rustled the trees, and I could smell the dried blood. My throat started to burn and my mouth started to water.

Wait… I then remembered the stories Carlisle used to tell me as a child. They were fuzzy but they were still there. They were about vampires and how someone is changed and how they crave blood. I didn't want to believe it, but all the signs were there and I couldn't ignore them.

I didn't want to be a monster and kill someone, so I had to think of another living thing with a lot of blood. ANIMALS!

"That's perfect!" I voiced out loud. My voice was different and it sounded like bells, but the burning in my throat ruled out pondering about that now. The forest was filled with animals, so headed that way. Once I got there, I spotted a deer. My throat burned painfully. I let my instincts take over, and leaped onto the deer's back, and sank my teeth into it's neck. Warm blood flowed from the deer's wound I made into my mouth. The warm blood calmed the burning ever so slightly, but before I knew it, the deer was drained, and I was still thirsty. I didn't want the hunters come in the woods and find a random dead deer, so I dug a whole and put the deer's body in it. Then I filled the hole in and went hunting more. Repeating the same process till I was full.

The burning was still there but I could barely notice it. When I stopped I started t think. Everything in my human life was very fuzzy, but the clearest thing was Edward. I decided to always think of Edward no matter how hard it hurt. But I could not forget him which would be harder still. I started to cry, though no tears came.

I don't know how long I sat there dry sobbing as I know started to call it, but the sun was starting to rise high in the sky. I looked at my hand, only to find it sparkled. I let out a strangled laugh, I looked like a fairy. I decided crying wouldn't bring him back then, but he was still alive: in my memories. As long as I had him, I could get through this long life.

At least I hoped it would.

**What do you think? Good or not. I really wanted to write it and I finally did. I am going to continue writing this story as well as I can, but it might not be on a schedule. I won't be able to tell you when I will and won't be able to update. But in the mean time PLEASE REVIEW. It would make me so happy, and I might be about to update faster thank you. Oh and the question of the chapter is: What is the one thing you want to do before you die? It can be weird, or normal as long as you answer the question. Thanks for reading! -Kellogs**


	3. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Authors note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have been so busy that I haven't found any time to write lately. I am planning on updating all of my stories if possible more often now. I promise to make this chapter extra long so it is worth the wait. Now enough with my rambling, on with the story! (=**

As the day went on, the more I missed Edward. His touch, his voice, and the way he would always look at me as if he would kill anything that harmed the slightest hair on me. All of that is gone now, and the only thing I can do is learn to live without him. But it isn't always that easy.

I finally came out of my thoughts as the sun began its decent down the horizon. Looking down I saw how filthy my dress was. Grass and blood stains, with a whole bunch of dirt covered the material. The bottom was torn from when I fell and not all the blood was mine. So I decided to get up, and sneak into my house once my father was asleep.

At midnight I started my trek to my house. Once I got there, I jumped up onto the balcony leading into the room. I could hear my father, and Edward's parents making funeral arrangements down stairs. I made sure to listen very carefully to find out the date and time so I could be there and say my last goodbyes to Edward. After I got the information I needed, I got my trunk, and packed all of my belongings, and the money I had saved from helping the farmer down the road in the summer. I packed every single dress I had, a portrait of Edward and I that was painted only a week ago. Before Carlisle died, before Edward and I professed or love to one another, back when life was perfect and care free. Looking at it now, I can see the love in Edward's eyes, as well as mine in the painting.

If only I had told his earlier, we could have had spent more time together. Less than a day was not enough time to show Edward just how much I love him. But everything happens for a reason I guess.

As I got my belongings together, I was still on high alert, ready to flee if anyone came near the door.

Thankfully, I packed all of my belongings without disturbance. When I was back to the safety of the woods, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, which felt really weird, considering I didn't have to breathe anymore.

I walking through the woods, and found the abandoned cabin Edward and I found when we were kids. When we were about ten, our parents were planning a party and shoed up to go play outside. We went into the woods and came across an abandoned cabin about a mile from my house. It was fully furnished, and had everything a person would need to live.

We never really knew why it was there, or why somebody would leave. This was the place we would go if we needed to think, or just wanted to get away from our parents. They would never find us so I knew this would be a good place to stay. Unpacking, I took out a night gown to wear, but remembered Carlisle saying something about how vampires don't sleep, but I but it over my arm anyway.

I went outside and bathed in the nearby stream with the soap that I brought from home. After I was clean, and all the dirt and blood was removed, I went inside not changing, I wanted to see what else changed with my body. Looking in the mirror, I had more cures, my hair was shinier as it cascaded down my back, and my facial features were more defined. My skin was very pale, almost white against the backdrop of the room behind me. My body was perfect in every way now, a body that a human could never have no matter how much they tried.

After I finished admiring my immortal self in the mirror, I changed into my night gown, and sat on the bed to read Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, as the book. I have seen it in a play before, but the book is so much better.

I was almost done the book when the sun was up, but I had to get ready, as today was the funeral, and I just couldn't miss it. I wore a dress that covered my arms with a corset that went around my middle. **(picture link:** **. just imagine it in black) **

I then put on a hat, with a net that covered my face, so no one could recognize me. But then I thought: _when I looked in the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself, so I don't think anyone else would._

I put on makeup, just to make it a little harder to figure out who I was.

When I went outside, I was in luck, it was cloudy, and the sun was nowhere in sight, and I wasn't sparkling, so I could actually attend the funeral. Then I went back inside and got an umbrella just in case it decided to rain. I took an unneeded breath, and went on my way to the funeral, but not before hunting just as a precaution.

It would definitely cause a lot of unneeded attention if I were to attack somebody. Making sure I buried the body, and my dress was clean, I ran to the church for the viewing and services. I saw my dad, Edward's parents, and basically both of our families and friends, crammed into the town church.

I made sure I got a seat in the back so I wouldn't be recognized. At that moment, two things surprised me, I didn't have the urge to attack any human inside this room, and I could smell a vampire. It's scary how I have never smelled another vampire before, but could pick them out of the crowd.

Paying their respects over my coffin were two vampires, both kissed my coffin, and stood to walk away and out of the church. What I didn't expect were the two vampires to be my brother, and the love of my life.

**So what do you think? Totally worth the wait, well it should be. I didn't mean to write a cliffy, but I just had too, I couldn't resist lol. So I hope you liked it, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It would really make my life happy, and I might update sooner. How about I get to the 20 review mark and I will write and put up two chapters at one time! THANK YOU for reading this chapter and I will update soon! **

**-Kellogs221 **


End file.
